


The Good Son

by LilyTheRiddler7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTheRiddler7/pseuds/LilyTheRiddler7
Summary: Archangel Michael, the good son, the unstoppable weapon, the yet to be beaten warrior, God's loyal and most faithful son, always loyal and always faithful, banished to The Cage and sentenced to eternal damnation. With his brother, his vessel, the human Sam Winchester, as well as his very own vessel, the human Adam Milligan.During his time in hell, accompanied by his brother, Sam Winchester and Adam, Michael kept to himself, ignored Lucifer and his taunts. He fought to keep Adam safe, until one day he found out he no longer could, as it was never up to him in the first place.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Good Son

Hii, everyone. This is a Midam Fan-fiction, with possible other pairings along the way. (:


End file.
